Darkening My Blue Skys
by Zero Walkins
Summary: Matt Valton Lives and Ordinary Life, But one Day, He See's Vanitas Attempt to Murder Someone in His World, And Decides to Get Revenge,Even if it Means Trading His Body in To Do it. OCXOC OCXNamine SLIGHT AdultTheme in Later chapters. Rated T For Language.


**Hey Everyone! Sorry I Haven't Really Put anything up, My Parents Saw some of my other stuff.. And... It Didn't Turn out Well. Anyway,.. Heres My Newest story, im hoping you enjoy it =).  
**

**Roxas:Trust me, you WON'T.**

**Me:SHUT UP YOU NOBODY!**

Roxas:*Hides in Emo Corner*

**Shadow: Wasn't That a Bit.. Harsh?  
**

**Zero:DarkShadow11235? Howd you get in My Story?  
**

**Shadow: Magic.**

Zero: Everyone, This is My Best Bud, Darkshadow11235, He Doesn't Have a Fanfiction, But he Sprites =P. 

**Zero: Anyway Enjoy my New Story, And PLEASE Review your opinion. *Note, That I Do Make Most of my Words Captial, Sorry About that, Its Just Something I Picked up By Accident.**

**Roxas:Zero Does Not in Anyway Own Kingdom Hearts, if he did, Sephiroth and Cloud Would Fight ALOT More, and Naruto Would be in.**

WARNING! STORY CONTAINS BIRTH BY SLEEP SPOILERS!

**Darkening My Blue Skys (My First KH Fanfic!)**

Prolouge:ENTER! Matthew Valton!

*Matt's Pov*

Hi, My Name is Matthew Valton, And Im a 15 year Old Kid in 11th Grade at South Crest High. Alot Of People Really Just Don't Like Me, Considering Im From Up North, Anyway.. I LOVE Kingdom Hearts, I Recently Played Birth By Sleep, And Im Still Working on Aqua's Story, Damn That Ven/Vanitias..  
Anyway, More About my Life, I Get Bullied Alot By The School Asshole, Leum, However Today, He's Not Getting So Lucky, See, Im In a Bad Mood, and Im a Blackbelt 4th Degree. I Haven't Told anyone Execpt my Best Friend, Chris Reed. But Today, if Leum Picks a Fight with me ONE More Time.. Im Gonna Snap. I Have Deep Black hair, Which Reaches to about the Middle point of neck, and My Bangs Reached right above my eyes, Which Are Green. My Hair is Styled Down With no spikes or Anything, *You can Find a Pic of Him on my Deviant art once I Make one.*

**Hmm.. I Hear Kids Running and yelling Through the Halls again, Leum is Coming Over here.**

"Hey! Northern Faggoner!" Leum Said as He Walked Over to me.**This was Leum's Nickname for me, One day, a teacher called me a northern foreigner, and ever since then, He's called me that.**

"Whatya Want from me Dickweed?" I Curtly Answered. You Could see on His Face He Didn't Approve, You Also Could Tell As He Swung a Punch for my Face, Which Unlike other times When I Duck, I Caught his Hand.

"Im getting Real Tired of your Bullshit Leum,I Think its Time I Taught You a Lesson." I Said in a Response to His Thrown Punch.

And With that, It was on. He Sent Punches Flying Pretty Fast, But I avoided them all, and then gave him a nice uppercut to the Jaw. he then swung his arm in a closepin like matter, but I ducked under it and did a side kick to his back, making him fall face first into the Marble floors, He wasn't Getting up after that. I Walked Away, I Know a Teacher Saw the Whole thing, and Saw him Try to assult me, So I Was Fine... well, Until...

**"MATTHEW VALTON TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"**

As I Walked into the principals Office, I Noticed Leum With a Black Eye, and Thought, Wow.. Im Fucking awesome.

Our Principal was , a Ugly Gray haired Man With a wart on his face, and always took all

School matters like a Courthouse, Watch and see.

"Matt Valton, Your being charged With Assualting Leum Grant, What do you Have to Say?" The Old Talking Wart Said With a discusted Look on his Face.

"Leum Insulted me, I Insulted him back, So he ATTEMPTED to Punch me, I Simply Defended my Self, He Punched at me, and I Dodged Every hit, He Finally Tried to get me with a Closeline, But I Ducked under and Kicked him in the back, He Lost his balance and fell, Giving himself a Black Eye." I Answered, Putting huge emphasis on the Attempted.

"Interesting, Leum Claimed You Charged at him and Punched him in the face, then Knocked him Over by a kick to the back, So That Clears up You Kicked him in the back, But How the fight started is Still in Question." Did Anyone see the fight, someone who has no relation Of any Kind to either of you?" Questioned Us With a Smug look.

" Saw The WHOLE Thing." I Knew I Had Leum Now, Considering he Started to Squirm.

*3 hours Later*

**Leum was givin suspension, I got a scolding, and I walked home with Chris.**

**Chris had brown hair and blue eyes, his hair was longer then mine, And His Hair was spiked up in Multiple Different directions. He Always wore his backwards red baseball hat, and He NEVER Goes anywhere without his Wooden baseball bat with HOME RUN BAT Written on the side in red.**

"Hey Zero, Do you Think There are other worlds out there?" he Questioned in a sarcastic tone.

I Quickly Slapped Him Across the face.

"NOO! DON'T TURN INTO RIKU!"

We Both Laughed it off, And Continued to walk.

"Hey Chris.. Whats that up there?" I Questioned him, He Looked upward Towards the Top of the Building I was Pointing at, and we both gasped.

A Man Was standing on the Roof with a Young Girl, Sh had a blindfold on and looked ready to cry. He Had a Keyblade in His Hand and a Mask over is Face, His Outfit was a Dark Suit With Black Shoes to Comfort the look. The Young Girl had Pig Tails and a Blue Japanese School Girl outfit on, Her Eyes Were Covered by the Blind fold, she had a Average Sized Chest, and She Had Her Hands Tied behind her Back with rope, She looked as if she was about to be pushed off the building. 

"ISN'T THAT VANTIAS?" We Both Roared out, Right as soon as we both Yelled that, Time Basically Stopped, Cars Stopped moving, Birds stopped flying, the whole world except me,chris and Vanitias turned gray.

Suddenly, Everything around us turned Black, Except the floor, Which Seemed to Be a Blue Glowing circle.

"Zero.. I Don't think were in South Carolina anymore..." Chris Said, Right As Some Shadow Heartless jumped out of the ground.

"I Answer Yes to your Question From Before.." I Said, Now in a Battle Position.**  
**

Chris Pulled out his Baseball Bat from his backpack, and I Put my Fists up, We Where Back to Back, Ready to Fight.

The First Heartless Charged Straight for my Face, But A DropKick Shoved him straight into the ground, and He Was No More, Another Heartless Jumped up, But Chris Basically Did a Smash bros Homerun Swing and Sent it flying off the Station of Sanction. We Both Dove into Hordes, Him Spinning And Swinging, And Me Kicking and Punching Left and Right, Eventually, a Soldier Popped out, and Him and Chris were "sword" fighting, Until Chris Fell over, And Right before it Dove down towards his Heart, I RoundHouse Kicked it Into Oblivion.

I Helped Chris Up, And We realized there No More heartless, and 3 Pedestals Rising from the Ground.

"Oh God, What NOW?" He Yelled, He was getting Tired.

On Top of the Pedestals, There Were 3 Weapons, On 1, There was a Rapier With a golden handle and a falcon Wing, On the Second Was a Large Sword Slightly bigger than Clouds Buster Sword, It Had a Red Chinese Dragon Imprinted on it and Looked as if it could split into 2 swords, it was a Shiny Gray With a Blackish Tint to it,and The Third was a Black keychain, In The Shape of Mickey Mouse symbol, Representing a Keyblade.

**"YOU MAY EACH CHOOSE ONE WEAPON."**

"Hey Matt, Im Taking the Keychain, Kay?" Chris Said, After Picking it up, The pedestal sunk into the earth, His Keychain Morphed into a Red Blade with a Black handle, Closed off on both sides of it, Giving the appearence of a Key, The Keytips were Black And Had a Lightning Bolt Look to it, on the other side Was a Yellow Star. The Keyblade seemed to Have Blue Electricity Surging out of it, Its Keychain was a Golden Thunder Bolt.

**YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE KEYBLADE:ROLLING THUNDER, IT HAS POWER OVER MULTI COLORED ELECTRICITY, AND IS EXTREMELY FAST. YOU HAVE GREAT MAGIC CONTROL NOW.**

"Awesome!" Chris Yelled, Rasing the keyblade above his head. 

"THUNDER!" And With that, Thunder came from the sky and struck surrounding area's.

"I Pick.. This one." I Said As I Picked up...

_

**HAHA! CLIFFY! You Guys Find out what I Picked Next CHAPPY! Anyway, Review**

**and Shit. THANKS! *Also, if you have any questions let me know, sorry if**

**it seems short, But.. yeah. it will be longer.**

**Also.. Im Sorry I Didn't Give Leum a Description, Just Think of a Bully Kind of Guy, Like a Jock, But just and Asshole.**

**NOTE: I AM NOT FEMALE, I AM A DUDE. Most Stories involve a Girl entering Kingdom Hearts, This one Does too, But She's Not the Main Character, "Matt" Isn't Really Either, But he is Important to the Storyline, As He Happens to Sort of be the Main Character, This Seems Confusing, But for now, It Will Do, ALSO! You may Seem to think this**

**Story is Rushed, HOWEVER, They DO NOT go into kingdom hearts Next chapter, But they Do go into it in a Few Chapters, But they Do exit the station before they go there, and spend a few Chaps in the Real World. THATS ALL THE SPOILERS I'll GIVE! I Don't Won't People to think I'll Rush this. Im Hoping to have about 70 Chapters, Depending how Long they are, a Average Chapter is about double this prolouge, Still Small, But I'll Update Often, Thanks! Zero Walkins.**

**Sora: WHAT! THIS CHRIS GUY CAN USE A KEYBLADE?  
**

**Me: ...**

Matt: I Barely get and appearence in this story!

Me:SHHH! STOP GIVING SPOILERS! AND YOU SORTA DO!

Matt:_.

Riku: Your all Insane.

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!  
**

**Riku: The Front Door was Open.**

**Roxas: YESS! FREEDOM! *Gets Shocked by door sensors***

**Me: Once you Enter theres NO escape.**

**Riku:*Shudders*  
**

**Matt: Anyway.. Kingdom Hearts Characters Will Appear Next chapter!**

**Me: But Vantias Appeared.. O_O.**

Matt: SHUT UP!

**Me: Any Way.. SEE YA!**

****

****


End file.
